


G - Gone

by HaruK



Series: A-Z of Earth 3490 Stony [7]
Category: Marvel 3490, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Canon Divergence - Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), F/M, Female Tony Stark, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt Tony Stark, Infinity War (Marvel Comics), Protective Steve Rogers, Steve Feels, Steve Rogers Feels, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:00:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25239628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaruK/pseuds/HaruK
Summary: A retelling of the beginning of Infinity War with Earth 3490 Stony.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Natasha Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: A-Z of Earth 3490 Stony [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1515860
Comments: 18
Kudos: 73





	G - Gone

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, my lovelies! It's been a long time (omg last update was on February. Yikes)  
> Anyway, I'm sorry I've been away for so long. College happened then COVID happened then quarantine happened, then online classes happened- and anyway you get the idea. I just have not had the time or energy. But I'm back now! And I shall hopefully be posting a lot more so I hope you stick around!  
> This fic isn't a long or very detailed one, but I just wanted to post it so I can force myself to continue this series which I love writing. Hope you like it regardless.

G- Gone

“Last night I dreamt, that we had a kid. It was so real! We named her after your mother.” Natasha said, waving her arms around as she concluded her long, complicated dream. 

“Right. So you woke up and thought that we were…?” Steve asked, his heart fluttering a bit as he awaited the answer. 

“Expecting.”

“And are you?”

“No, but-”

Steve chuckled and pulled Natasha in to kiss her cheek. The two of them were having a casual stroll in the park, walking hand in hand as they cherished their time together. Steve had finished multiple laps around the area without breaking a sweat while Natasha simply lounged on the grass and called it stretching. 

“Is this your long-winded way of telling me we should try and have a baby?”

“...Maybe? I had a dream about it, it was so real! Must be a sign from the universe.”

Steve nodded his head, playing along as he untied the jacket off of her shoulders.

“If you wanted a kid,” he tapped the weapon that she had placed casually on her chest, “You wouldn’t have gotten that.”

Natasha didn’t hesitate for long, an excuse already on her lips, “I’m glad you brought this up because this is nothing, just a housing unit for the nano-bots.”

“Mmhmm.”

“It’s detachable, its nothing!”

“You don’t need it anymore.”

“I know I had the surgery, I’m just trying to protect us,” She moved towards him, placing her hands on his chest, “and any future ‘us’es’, that’s it.”

“How romantic.”

Steve cupped her face and leaned down to kiss her and Natasha happily met him in the middle. They both smiled into their kiss, completely content in the moment,

Until it was broken. 

A strange hissing followed by bright lights broke their kiss, both of them looking to the side in confusion as what seemed to be a portal, opened up beside them. 

Out walked a man, wearing a blue tunic and a long, red cape. He walked with purpose, the expression in his eyes demanding no-nonsense. 

“Natasha Stark and Steve Rogers, I need you both to come with me.”

The couple stared at the stranger, slackjawed. 

“Oh, congrats on the wedding by the way.”

~~~~~

After reuniting with Bruce, sitting through a long, magical conversation about a coming threat, and almost punching Dr.Strange for calling his fiancee a douchebag, Steve was sure that there wouldn’t be any more surprises. 

How he wished he was wrong. 

The ground had started to shake, the wind howling as a dooming atmosphere took over the room. Steve rushed out of the building and saw chaos. Pure panic as people ran around, screaming in fear. The others followed him, helping people along the way as they each tried to figure out the source of the commotion. 

They ended up meeting with aliens, the ‘children of Thanos’ as they called themselves, who had the intention of taking over Earth and claiming the infinity stone that Dr.Strage had for themselves. 

“I’m sorry, Earth is closed today!” Natasha said, snarkily, “So you better pack up and get out of here.”

Her words of threat fell in deaf ears as one of the monsters charged at her. 

Not one to back down, Natasha tapped the reactor on her chest, walking forward confidently as the nanobots washed over her body, the Iron-woman armor beautifully covering her. Steve never got tired of seeing it. 

He watched as she easily blasted away the enemy with massive cannons that she had brilliantly built into the suit. 

“God, I love you.” Steve gasped out. 

That was the last time he saw her in person

~~~~~

“Call Steve Rogers.”

Natasha choked down a sob as her AI connected to Steve’s phone. She was currently on an alien spaceship, flying into space. Every fiber of her being was telling her to run, to get off the ship, to fly back to the love of her life, and enjoy their final moments together. 

But she knew she wasn’t going to do that. 

She had a duty. To protect the universe, to protect the Earth, to protect Steve. 

He would understand. Steve was self-sacrificing to a fault and he, more than anyone else, would understand. 

He would only wish for them to do it together. 

But unfortunately, after they got separated in the ground, there was no chance of that.

“Natasha?! Baby, where are you? Are you ok?” Steve’s concerned voice filled her ears. Natasha chuckled as she swallowed heavily. Always the mother hen. 

“Hey babe.” she said, “Yeah I’m ok. Nothing I can’t walk off.”

“Ok good. Where are you, I’m coming to get you.”

“Yeah...about that.”

There was a long, uncomfortable silence. Natasha could only imagine what Steve was feeling as he quickly pieced it together. 

“...You’re on that ship, arent you?” he asked, a quiver in his voice.

Natasha let out a sigh, “Yeah. I am.”

Another long silence, both of them not knowing what to say. But Natasha knew there wasn't much time left to talk with the rapidly increasing altitude. 

“Steve, listen...take care of yourself, ok? Take care of everyone.”

“Tasha-”

“The battle is far from over, but don’t get yourself killed because of it.” She held down her tears. She wanted to promise him she would come back, that they would meet again and have the grand wedding they had been planning for months, but she couldn’t. She just couldn’t. 

“I love you, Steve.” she said, pouring as much heart as she could into her words, “I love you so, so much.”

“Natasha…” Steve said, “You better come back to me, ok?”

“Steve-”

“After all this is over, you come back to me so we can spend the rest of our lives together."

Natasha couldn’t say anything because she knew if she tried, she wouldn’t be able to stop herself from crying.

“Com- ba- k-” his voice started to break, “Pr-mi-se- m- Na-t-sh--”

Her AI system shut down, the height of the ship disconnecting the signal completely. 

Just like that, Steve was gone. 

~~~~~

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! Keep a lookout for more to come and stay safe! Wash your hands and wear a mask.


End file.
